Siervo del mundo invisible
by AaronSenpai701
Summary: El terror acecha a los ángeles y a los demonios, sus sombras se comportan como viles tiranos que deciden el futuro de sus acciones. La calamidad inicia cuando te das cuenta de la verdad que fundamenta el terror de tus iguales y de los diferentes. De ahí, todo será un juego de supervivencia. ¿Que estas dispuesto a sacrificar? ¡Romance!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos. Este es una historia que siempre quise hacer, ángeles y demonios en uno de mis animes favoritos y recientes. Si bien la historia es romance, no tengo definidas las parejas, aunque puedo decir que no serán pocas. De ahí aviso que el Fic gira en torno a muchos personajes y no solo a los que están mencionados en la portada, en algunos será mas visto que en otros. ¡Espero les guste!_

Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen :0)

* * *

La luz nunca dominará sobre la oscuridad, ni ella tampoco podrá hacerlo sobre el resplandor. Una verdad absoluta que no podía ser modificada por ningún ser de aquella realidad, porque simplemente era una escritura sagrada y poderosa que siempre cumplía sus legados, y por ende, ninguna fuerza de nivel inferior podía desobedecer aquello, que inconscientemente se cumpliría por voluntad de la vida, aquella que es omnisciente y manipula las experiencias de todos. En otras palabras, los demonios y los ángeles son personajes que se necesitan mutuamente, no puede existir rivalidad, no debe existir rencor entre ellos, así es como estaba escrito en aquel sabio documento. Los celestiales representan el día y los exiliados representan la noche, el sufrimiento y la espiritualidad se combinan y se vuelven uno, para lograr el equilibrio que busca la vida. _"Aquellos que intenten sobreponerse y actuar de manera contraria a lo que establecido, solo encontrarán su propia perdición"_. _"Los ángeles y los demonios existen por una razón, para llevar a cabo la misión de alma que los convoco en esta realidad. No existe injusticia alguna, el destino decide que es preferencial y distribuye los papales. Los caídos no tienen lugar en este mundo…" _

-¡Rómpelo! ¡Asesina! ¡Vamos a traer de vuelta todos los dolores! ¡No confíes en lo que desconoces! ¡De lo contrario ellos vendrán por ti y nos asesinarán! ¡El dolor es absoluto! ¡Nadie puede esquivarlo! –

Se levantó realmente asustado de su cama en la cual dormía plácidamente, con su cara un tanto sudada y su respiración verdaderamente acelerada. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus ojos temblaban con dedicación, expresando aquel miedo que sentía, un sentimiento que es capaz de convertirte en un títere y decide las acciones que debes realizar para sus propios fines y escapar de la angustia.

La importancia que le daban aquellos, que eran de bandos contrarios era casi nula. A decir verdad, nadie estaba preocupado de las enseñanzas del sabio documento, porque era una premonición que se cumplía en momentos en los que nadie se daba cuenta, y a su vez, se explicaba por la manera en la que inconscientemente los celestiales y los siniestros actuaban de manera cotidiana, justo de la manera en la que el documento decía, para que se llevará a cabo dicha premonición.

Al fin y al cabo los ángeles y los demonios vivían pacíficamente en aquella época moderna, donde podían beneficiarse de elementos electrónicos, sin embargo, nunca dejaban de lado su tarea de cumplir con la meditación y las actividades espirituales que enriquecían el alma. Así como los escolares, quienes debían cumplir su tarea de asistir al instituto y aprender de las diferentes artes, tanto demoniacas como sublimes, respectivamente.

Dentro del increíble establecimiento "Alas de la libertad" conformado por personajes mixtos, caminaba un chico de cabellos rubios y de carácter robusto. Vestido de una túnica negra por supuesto, que lo identificada como un siniestro. A su lado su fiel compañera y amiga desde tiempos antiguos, también de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules.

-Valla…. Como odio estos días tan soleados….- Comentó perezosamente la rubia.

-Lo dices por el hecho de que el sol debilita nuestras ondas espirituales…- Sonrió Reiner.

-Y también porque quema mi blanca piel – Añadió - Trabajo mucho para mantener esta palidez…-

El rubio simplemente rio ante aquello y luego se fijó en lo que le deparaba adelante. Un demonio de piel morena y cabello amarrado en una cola de cabello caminaba hacia ellos.

-Qué casualidad encontrarme con mis iguales aquí….-

-Buenos días Ymir…. – Le dijo Annie – Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde las vacaciones….-

-Tienes razón. Esta es nuestra primera vez como demonios licenciados. Capaces de aprender de las habilidades de nuestra contraparte. Los molestos y afeminados ángeles….-

Annie bostezo – Yo simplemente quiero dormir… ¿Podemos ir a una sombra por favor? – Comenzó a jalar la túnica de Reiner – Vamos…. No soporto la luz desde este punto….-

-Sigues de dormilona como siempre – Ymir se cruzó de brazos – Siempre te quedas jugando videojuegos hasta tarde…. Deberías ser un poco más organizada y acostarte a una hora más prudente…-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste? No estaba escuchando….- La rubia estaba limpiando sus ojos.

-¡Siempre haces eso! ¡Cuando trato de aconsejar usas esa técnica para fingir que no escuchaste nada!-

-Oigan Oigan… ya cálmense ustedes dos… - Dijo Reiner – Es muy temprano para pelear….-

Lentamente los estudiantes ingresaban al gran instituto, con sus respectivos uniformes que los identificaban. Muchos de ellos eran ángeles que se caracterizaban por pasar su estancia en la escuela en grupos de grandes cantidades. A diferencia de los demonios que tienden a ser más solitarios y de cantidades mínimas, los ángeles eran bastante sonrientes. Cuando de pronto Ymir y los demás pudieron observar un círculo mágico dibujado con la cruz del "Señor", que dio a conocer muchos brillos de colores representativos de la nación creyente. La luz transportadora dio a conocer a una chica que aparecía lentamente de aquel conjuro, mientras el viento generado, soplaba sobre su delicado cuerpo y generaba más elegancia en la invocación. Una rubia de ojos azules había llamado la atención de los espectadores.

-Woooow…. - Comentó Reiner - ¿Quién es ella….?-

-Christa Reiss. Arcángel de la línea de ángeles sabios. Ella es próxima de los dioses a quienes veneran-

-¿Tu como sabes eso Annie? –

-¿Qué no recuerdas Ymir? – Preguntó Reiner – Ella tiene la habilidad de identificar y leer las características de los personajes participes a sus alrededores. Una de las habilidades del reino demoniaco más preciadas. – Luego se volteó a mirar a Christa – _Ella es…- _

Cuando de repente, fue interrumpido por la descensión de otro ángel, cuyas alas emplumadas eran increíblemente grandes, y se extendían de tal manera que su aterrizaje destacaba una escena bastante elegante e impresionante para muchos de los demonios. Un chico de cabello negro por cómo podían ver, que al momento de estabilizar sus alas se puso de pie y dio a conocer su identidad. De piel morena y ojos cuyo color era verde como la naturaleza llamó la atención de Reiner.

-Que te quede claro que soy pésima recordando cosas. Mi especialidad es la fuerza física y la velocidad – Explicaba – Espero que las clases de ahora sean más activas y profundamente pobres….-

-Eso no lo vas a encontrar en ningún lado Ymir – Annie se volteó a mirar a su compañero quien seguía observando a los ángeles - ¿Reiner que sucede?-

Habían intercambiado miradas, ambos observando los ojos del otro como si se hubieran visto en algún lado, aunque eso realmente no era posible ni podía serlo de ninguna manera. Justo cuando Reiner intento extender su mano para saludar fue volteado por Annie quien le había dicho que debían ir a clases. El ángel simplemente se quedó ahí junto a Christa, confundido y con arrepentimiento de no haberlo saludado antes.

-¿Qué sucede Bertholdt-Senpai?- Preguntó Christa.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme de esa manera cuando tú eres un arcángel? – Él simplemente sonrió – Anda, no es nada, debemos ir a clases. Parece que ahora han distribuido y mezclado una mitad de los ángeles con la otra mitad de demonios y las han ido colocando en distintos salones….-

Christa sonrió – Suena interesante saber que ahora pasaremos el resto de esta vida estudiantil con los "Fríos". Espero llevarme bien con todos ellos – El moreno hizo un gesto tierno ante ello.

Los demonios caminaron hacía el salón que les correspondía y cuando por fin llegaron, pudieron ver la presencia de una gran cantidad de ángeles. Naturalmente se sintieron incomodos ante la situación, hasta que el maestro de la clase, Rivaille o también conocido como uno de los demonios más poderosos de la tropa infernal, los hizo pasar para encontrarse con sus iguales.

Reiner se sentó junto a Annie, mientras que Ymir se había sentado junto a otra chica que cumplía su misma categoría, es decir, como una exiliada. Conforme a aquello, Thomas, Mina y varios otros, eran demonios que conocían a los rubios y a la morena, no obstante, las miradas de reojo ejecutadas entre los siniestros y los espirituales eran constantes y generaron más de un conflicto en cuanto a la estancia.

-Mi nombre es Rivaille, soy un demonio de elite. Comenzaré por lo básico, esta escuela cumple el rol de unir a los diferentes, y ustedes por cómo puedo ver, se han sentado de una manera que no corresponde y destruye completamente el objetivo del establecimiento – Explicaba dicho maestro de las artes demoniacas – Por ende, debo hacer ciertos cambios….- Tomó rápidamente el papel de su escritorio y comenzó a trazar líneas como si nada mientras tarareaba de una manera en la que generalmente alguien con buen oído, podría quedarse dormido.

-Rayos… ¿Por qué tiene que ponernos con esos góticos en la primera clase?- Preguntó Jean en susurro.

-No seas tan discriminador. A mí me parece que los demonios son buena gente….- Respondió Marco.

-Solo esto me faltaba. Tener que sentarme con un afeminado….- Pensaba Ymir.

-No puedo decir que los demonios son malas personas pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que estas cerca de uno de ellos me desagrada….- Dijo Eren.

-¿Quieres hablar más fuerte? No escuche eso…- Respondió Annie bastante ofendida.

Reiner simplemente se mantuvo serio y bajo la cabeza de su compañera colocándola sobre el suave chaleco que había usado como almohada – Tú solo vuelve a dormir- Ante la manera en la que Annie rápidamente se quedó dormida, Reiner se molestó.

-Muy bien. Los cambios serán los siguientes y espero me escuchen con atención: - Avisó Rivaille – Mikasa Ackerman pasará a sentarse con Annie Leonhart; Christa Reiss estará al lado de Ymir; Marco Bodt junto a Mina Carolina. Eren Jaeger estará sentado junto a Thomas – Y así Levi anunciaba el nuevo orden de sus estudiantes – Y por último, Bertholdt Fubar, estarás al lado de Reiner Braun.

Respectivamente cada uno obedeció la orden de su maestro y prosiguieron a sentarse en donde les correspondía.

Claramente el silencio fue participe de la situación por varios minutos. Rivaille había entregado a cada mesa un pequeño libro que poseía todas las clases que podían escoger los estudiantes, que en total, debían sumar alrededor de siete materias diferentes. Tres de ellas debían ser obligatorias para ángeles y demonios, las otras tres serían de reforzamiento en cuanto al individuo, y por último la clase final sería derivada a la especialización o llámese mejor potenciación de la habilidad adquirida por cada demonio o ángel, ya fuera clarividencia, habilidad mental, ilusiones, entre otras cosas.

Hasta que algunos terminaron y se quedaron esperando la hora del descanso.

-Hola….- Dijo un tanto tímido Reiner, ganándose la atención del moreno – Lamento no haberte saludado antes. Annie me había tomado del brazo y pues….- Extendió su mano – Es un placer….-

Bertholt sonrió - El placer es mío. Soy Bertholt Fubar. Ángel del templo Ámbar-

-¿Ámbar?- Reiner se impresionó – Nunca había oído escuchar de semejante nombre. Valla….-

-¿Y tú de dónde vienes?-

-Soy un demonio de las ruinas de "Raven". Un lugar bastante deplorable y oscuro….- Reiner sonrió entre dientes y luego bromeó – Fue simplemente un infierno –

-Ya veo…..- El moreno suavizo la mirada al notar el dolor de Reiner expresado en sus ojos –

_-La cara de un demonio puede ser fría, pero el interior puede ser un completo caos….- _

-No… no te sientas mal por ello – Balbuceó – Fue lo que me tocó vivir. De todos modos, la vida como siervo del "Primer exiliado" no es tan mala….- Intentó animar a Bertholt -

El ángel sonrió – Tenía la sensación de que los demonios eran personas crueles, pero al momento de entrar a este salón. Ustedes se relacionan igual que nosotros….- Se volteó a mirar a sus iguales – Los ángeles somos de un reino donde la disciplina es la base de una sociedad civilizada. Nuestro papel es hacer brillar los cielos y desencadenar nuestra personalidad altruista sobre los necesitados…-

Reiner estaba atento a sus palabras – Me agrada escuchar algo que nunca antes había escuchado – Colocó su mano en su hombro y luego rio – Ha de ser porque somos seres muy alejados uno del otro. Como me hubiera gustado ser un ángel…. –

Bertholt se mordió el labio inferior discretamente, e intentó disimular un sentimiento que invadió su espíritu al escuchar aquello. Rio un poco y luego intentó seguir amistosamente - ¿Qué… que eso no te convierte en un hereje…? –

-La verdad es que no. A los demonios no les importa mucho nuestras admiraciones porque saben que deberemos resguardarlas en nuestros interiores. De hecho he escuchado que un demonio puede convertirse en un ángel y…..-

-No….- Dijo el moreno un tanto frio. Reiner se impresionó ante tal cambio y prefirió guardar silencio – El mundo solo gira en un sentido… Un ángel puede convertirse en ángel caído… de ahí el juicio decidirá si es asesinado o bienvenido en el mundo demonio….-

-Bueno bueno….- Comentó el rubio – No hay por qué ponerse de esa manera…- Le sonrió.

-Ah… si supongo que tienes razón….- Le devolvió la sonrisa el moreno quien luego fijó su mirada en el pizarrón. Sus ojos observaban como si estuvieran ciegos, sabiendo lo que hay adelante pero ignorando lo existente. Apretó sus manos con fuerza mientras rápidamente las pupilas de sus ojos verdes comenzaban a temblar. Bertholt intentó disimular aquello pero no lo logró.

-¡Oye!- Reiner tomó su hombro logrando que su compañero se asustara - ¿Por qué estás tan tenso?-

-Yo…..- Intentó justificar el motivo de su angustia. Sin embargo la campana del descanso por fin dio a conocer su estancia y Bertholt tomó sus cosas y salió del salón – Perdóname…..-

-_Bertholt- San…..-_ Pensó Christa preocupada ante su impulsiva acción.

No obstante, cuando todos estaban preparados para salir a la hora de descanso. Hanji Zoe, un ángel bastante impulsivo y alegre por la vida que adora de las diferentes especies de demonios y ángeles asistentes a la academia junto a la maestra Petra Ral, interrumpieron la actividad de los estudiantes para informar que dentro del instituto habría una fiesta de carácter formal para celebrar la unión entre ángeles y demonios que había iniciado dentro de ese mismo año.

-Suena divertido… ¿Van a venir ustedes dos…?- Preguntó Ymir guiñándoles el ojo.

Annie se sonrojó y cambió su mirada – Idiota… si vamos a venir, será como amigos-

Reiner sonrió y miró a la rubia con simpatía – Espérenme en el parque, tengo que hacer algo antes de alcanzarlas- Y dicho aquello salió corriendo.

Cuando fue detenido por el brazo de una rubia de ojos azules, de estatura media pequeña cuyo uniforme era blanco como la nieve.

-Esto….- Christa se hizo un poco tímida al hablar – ¿Tu eres quien hablaba con Bertholt?-

-Así es, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Sucede que tengo pensado invitarlo a esta fiesta. Pero veo que tú vas a hacer aquello. Por ende, quiero que acordemos quien de los dos lo va a invitar….-

-¿Podría ir yo? Quiero saber el motivo por el cual desapareció así como así….-

Christa se sonrojo – Um…..- Asintió – Creo que será más efectivo si tú se lo propones…-

-Entonces nos veremos… Christa Reiss….- Le sonrió con simpatía el rubio para luego irse corriendo.

-¡Espera!- Christa rápidamente intentó frenarlo. Y cuando lo logró sintió un arrepentimiento que la obligo a dejar al chico con un sentimiento de preocupación – No… no es nada… lo siento….-

Reiner pov.

_¿Qué es lo que sucede con los ángeles? ¿Por qué todos parecen tan preocupados? Ya me he topado con dos comportamientos extraños. El de Christa y el de Bertholt no parecen ser sanos. ¿Qué es lo que los hace actuar de aquella manera? Aún no conozco a los demás ángeles, pero si vuelvo a notar ese sentimiento, claramente voy a confundirme. _

_Fin del pov. _

-Bertholt…. – Pensó Reiner al verlo parado junto a una ventana. Observando el parque habitado por muchos de los estudiantes.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó aquel.

-¿Por qué no estas con tus iguales? Creí que como ángel tendrías la mala costumbre de pasar siempre en grupos….-

-Soy diferente…. Me gusta mucho la soledad y el silencio…. El silencio para mí es mi mayor tesoro, donde puedo relajarme y sentirme completamente independiente – Se volteó a mirarlo - ¿Por qué has venido? -

-Este….- Reiner respiro profundamente – Sucede que… hoy habrá una fiesta de bienvenida y me gustaría que tu asistas al evento conmigo y mis compañeros. Christa también estará y de seguro algún gremio de ángeles que te conozca….- Explicaba entre balbuceos.

Bertholt caminó hacia él y le sonrió con simpatía – Gracias Reiner… me gustaría mucho asistir. Es una estupidez mía lo de antes, por favor no vayas a preocuparte….-

Reiner asintió, y justo cuando iba a prometerle que no se involucraría en sus asuntos, pudo notar el puño de su compañero que estaba siendo apretado con fuerza, mientras este padecía de una gran mancha de sangre, que lo obligaba a apretar las manos de dolor. Temblando, la manera en la que presionaba con fuerza daba como consecuencia la descensión de unas gotas de sangre.

-¿Qué sucede...? Compañero – Bromeó Bertholt

Reiner quitó la mirada y observo sus ojos - ¿Me acompañas al parque? Ahí acorde a encontrarme con Annie y Ymir. Creo que estarán tus compañeros también –

Él le sonrió – Si vamos ¿Por qué no…? –

Caminando hacía las afueras del instituto, el pasillo quedo desolado y en plena oscuridad, con una pequeña mancha de sangre en la pared en la cual estuvo el moreno, y a su vez deteriorada. Parecía que la hubiera golpeado tantas veces, que él mismo se había roto la mano y por consiguiente esta había dejado restos de sangre como efecto de su actividad.

_Solo es el inicio de una calamidad…. _


	2. Chapter 2

La luna comenzó a aparecer de manera ególatra, enviando a sus súbditos las sombras, a cubrir todo el paisaje decorado por la luz del día, que conforme al paso de aquellas, esta se iban extinguiendo rápidamente, logrando mayor atención sobre sí misma, que a su vez, recibía la atención de toda la ciudad. Ante su adoración, ella recompensaba con sus pequeños destellos luminosos, que hacían más claros algunos lugares cubiertos absolutamente por la abrazadora y sofocante oscuridad, aunque bastante deplorables, era un pequeño agradecimiento que la Luna otorgaba por admirar su grandeza.

El miedo acechaba por los caminos, las sombras simplemente se limitaban a reír de la desgracia ajena, mientras aquella persona involucrada, corría desesperadamente por la calle, sin nadie a quien acudir, sin algo en el cual esconderse. Su brazo estaba sangrando y eso claramente perjudicaba la velocidad de su desplazamiento. Sus gritos no eran escuchados por nadie, su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez menos constante a causa del desangramiento y el brillo de sus ojos se iba oscureciendo.

Derrotada, solo pudo voltearse a ver aquel temerario espíritu que la acechaba. Sus ojos destacaron una expresión de terror cuando se fijó en su mirada, tan macabra y sádica. Un ser vestido de túnicas de colores raros e indescriptibles, cuyo propositivo al parecer se destacaba por ocultar su verdadera identidad, disfrutaba de ver el sufrimiento de aquel miserable con el cual jugaba.

Solo un grito desgarrador pudo escucharse cuando un monstruoso y terrorífico rayo cayó encima de aquella persona, resaltando la sangre por todas partes. El dolor expresado en esos quejidos era música para los oídos de aquel ser, que lo llevo a sonreír con maldad y lamerse los labios con sensualidad.

-_Take…..- _Susurró al momento de desvanecerse en el aire.

_-¿Eh…? ¿Por qué todos se están yendo? Aún no han terminado las clases….- Tomó el brazo de una chica que iba caminando en dirección a la puerta del instituto – Oye Mina… ¿Qué ha sucedido…? - _

_- ¿No te enteraste Reiner? Los maestros han decidido decorar el establecimiento durante las horas que supuestamente, deberíamos estar haciendo clases. Ellos nos han dado el día libre con tal de que asistamos a la fiesta de bienvenida….Espero verte al atardecer….- Sonrió aquella. _

_-Ya…. Entonces creo que nos veremos después Reiner….- Sonrió Bertholt. _

_-Lo mismo digo…. ¡Hasta entonces!- _

El rubio simplemente recordaba aquellas palabras que sonaban como ecos en su mente, mientras observaba su cara en el espejo del baño. Estaba arreglándose para ir a la fiesta de su establecimiento, bien vestido, con su terno de color negro y algunos cuantos detalles en su cabello para finalizar en una amplificación otorgada por su colonia favorita, que por desgracia era abusada con frecuencia y siempre, Reiner llevaba dicho aroma en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué motivo Bertholt tenía su mano ensangrentada? Simplemente no tenía sentido….-

No era extraño pensar que el rubio estaba confundido por aquello, cualquiera podría pensar o reaccionar de la misma forma que él. No obstante, ante su estancia en dicho lugar que sobrepasaba los límites de su turno, alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta - ¿Quieres apurarte…? Todavía me falta pintarme la cara…- Exigió Annie, haciendo que Reiner comenzará a reír.

Tal vez era una estupidez, pero él, siempre olvidaba todo con los comentarios de su mejor amiga. Desde hace mucho que viven juntos, y siempre se han ayudado mutuamente. Aunque a decir verdad, la estancia de ambos en una misma casa puede ser algo explosivo, puesto que, ambos se comportan frecuentemente como perro y gato. Es difícil que logren llegar a un acuerdo con tanta confianza de por medio.

Cuando Reiner salió, vio a la rubia que llevaba un hermoso vestido negro y unos guantes del mismo color – Woooow…. Te ves realmente hermosa –

Annie al momento de escuchar aquello, se sonrojó – Solo déjame entrar ¿Quieres? – Cerró la puerta con fuerza – Por cierto, Bertholt, Ymir y Christa vendrán a buscarnos. Les dije que estuvieran listos a las siete y media….-

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Rápidamente el rubio revisó su reloj –Pero si ya son las siete y media….- Irónicamente el timbre del apartamento sonó al término de sus palabras.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquella persona – Oh…. Eres tú…. Hola….-

-Hola….- Respondió con timidez – Ymir y Christa no vendrán… ellas pasaron directamente al instituto…-

-¡Annie….! ¡Ymir y Christa…..!-

-¡Si escuche! – Ante su gritó, el ángel rio disimuladamente - Vayan ustedes también, no quiero que se aburran aquí en el departamento…-

-¿Esta segura…?- Bertholt se preocupó – De ser así podríamos hacer algo mientras ella….- Fue interrumpido rápidamente por la mano de Reiner, que tomó la suya y velozmente fueron hacía el ascensor –

El rubio graciosamente apretaba el botón de llamado con fuerza – Los arreglos de Annie siempre duran entre dos o tres horas… no querrás estar ahí esperando…. Créeme….-

Él simplemente sonrió – Esta bien…. Pero no vayas a hacer que el botón se eche a perder….- El rubio obedeció la sugerencia de Bertholt, y luego lo miró avergonzado de su impulsiva acción.

Caminaron por las obscuras calles por un largo tiempo, optando por una caminata más humanista que sobrenatural, ya que perfectamente pudieron haber invocado un círculo mágico que los conducía directamente al instituto. Un silencio incomodo surgió entre ambos, no sabían absolutamente que decir o que conversar, eran personajes de bandos tan alejados que al momento de encontrarse, las probabilidades de llevarse bien eran bastante escasas, como lo habían predicho los antiguos sabios de ambas civilizaciones.

-¿Oye que tienes…? – Preguntó Reiner – Has estado callado durante un largo rato….-

Ni él sabía por qué estaba así -Yo….- ¿Me veo bien de blanco?... -

El rubio le levantó el dedo, en señal positiva – No te preocupes. Te ves muy bien….-

-Yo…..- Bertholt intentó mirar hacia otro lugar – Gracias….- Le sonrió.

Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle el motivo por el cual, había estado sangrando, fue interrumpido.

-¡Berth, Reiner por aquí! – Decía Christa, haciendo señales para que ambos se voltearan a verla.

-¡Ya te vi!- Le sonrió Bertholt corriendo hacia allá – Vamos….-

-Um… sí – El rubio asintió y conforme a su petición lo acompaño hacía donde estaban ella y Ymir.

-Buenas noches….- Sonrió la rubia.

-Buenas noches para ti también – Saludo a Christa con un beso en la mejilla, seguido de Ymir.

-Diablos….- La morena se golpeó en su cara – Reiner… sabía que eras raro pero para llegar a ese nivel…-

-¡Cállate!- Exclamó el rubio – Eso no significa nada….-

-¡Cálmense ustedes dos!- Gritó nerviosa Christa, arrojándoles dos chorros de agua a cada uno con su rociador.

-¿Christa que estás haciendo? – Ymir rápidamente se limpió la cara.

-¡¿A que va eso…?!- Reiner por consiguiente también reaccionó de la misma manera.

– Desde ahora, cada vez que ustedes dos se comporten de esa manera, voy a tener que educarlos….-

-¡Por favor Christa! ¡Ella empezó! – Argumento el rubio – Además ¿Qué a acaso me has visto cara de gato?-

-Puede ser – Asintió la rubia – Ahora… quiero que se traten bien….- Se volteó a mirar a Bertholt – Por cierto… ¿Qué piensas de mi vestido? ¿Me veo bien de blanco?-

El moreno se sonrojó – No te preocupes. Te ves realmente hermosa….-

Ymir infló sus mejillas y se sonrojó cuando se volteó a mirar a Reiner - ¿Qué te parece el mío?-

Reiner observó bien la manera en la que la morena estaba vestida.

Un vestido de color negro, con la parte de arriba descubierta, unas botas de colores obscuros y el cabello amarrado con una cola de caballo. Además, llevaba un collar de perlas azabaches – Esta horrible… cómprate otro….- Respondió molesto.

Christa rápidamente reaccionó ante su comentario, y lanzó agua en diversas direcciones - ¡Rectifico! ¡Está hermoso! ¡No tienes que comprar otro! ¡Eso sí! ¡Podrías soltarte el cabello….!-

Ymir, simplemente con una cara estupefacta asintió – Gra…. Gracias Reiner… me encantan tus críticas- Le sonrió con falsedad – _Solo espera que te vea cuando Christa no este…. Me las pagaras….-_

Por consiguiente, los chicos entraron a la gran fiesta que se había desatado en el parque del instituto. Mesas de colores blancos y negros respectivamente con distintas variedades de platos y de comestibles para el disfrute ajeno de cada estudiante, estaban presentes dentro de aquella bienvenida, mientras Reiner y los demás, caminaban a punto donde pudieran sentirse a gusto. Muchos parecían disfrutar de la estancia de ambos bandos, y al parecer, los ángeles y los demonios comenzaban a entender sus costumbres y reír de las diferentes tonterías que constantemente ponían dentro de la conversación. De momento, los ojos de Bertholt pudieron ver en las lejanías del parque, un círculo mágico que lentamente se dibujaba por voluntad propia sobre el césped. La luz transportadora dio a conocer a una rubia de ojos azules que claramente el moreno supo identificarla y camino hacia ella, dejando que los demás se adelantaran.

-¡Annie! – Le sonrió Bertholt al momento de que ella abriera los ojos – Al fin has llegado….-

-Gracias….- Respondió frívolamente - ¿Dónde está el ponche? ¿Y dónde está Reiner?-

-Hmp…..- Bertholt esperaba una respuesta más amigable – Vamos… te acompañare….-

Annie se aferró al brazo del moreno para caminar – Si vamos….- Ante aquello ambos se sonrojaron – No lo vayas a malinterpretar… yo solo…. Me gusta caminar de esta manera…..-

Bertholt sonrió – Es bastante cómoda… ¿No?...- Las mejillas de Annie se hicieron aún más rojas.

-¿No te molesta que una demonio este contigo…?- Preguntó un poco avergonzada.

-Para nada. Si Reiner es mi amigo y es un demonio ¿Por qué me molestaría…?- Bertholt la miró a los ojos.

-Oh… lo siento fue una tontería….- Rio con delicadeza.

Mientras caminaban, la rubia se fijó en lo que estaba adelante, claramente se impresionó cuando vio a Mikasa venir hacia ellos. Se aferró mucho más a Bertholt, haciendo que él se quejara de la manera en la que apretaba su brazo. Ante aquello también apoyo su cabeza, logrando más tensión en su compañero.

Annie cerró los ojos - ¿Qué tal Mikasa? ¿Cómo estás?- Saludo amistosamente Bertholt

-Muy bien gracias… espero que tú también lo estés… - Se volteó a ver a la rubia – Annie... –

-Hola Mikasa… - Saludo avergonzada - ¿Qué te trae a venir hacia nosotros?-

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – Preguntó seriamente – Sabes qué, mejor olvídalo ¿Has visto a Eren?-

Annie simplemente rio – Pobre… ¿Estás buscando a Eren? Lástima…. Que él haya venido a esta fiesta contigo y se haya separado de ti. Eso claramente dice que Eren no quiere pasar tiempo contigo, lo que conlleva a una angustia que te hace ver fea… y de por sí ya eres bastante fea…. -

-¿Eh….?- Bertholt simplemente sonrió ante la situación.

Se asustó un poco cuando recibió la mirada de Mikasa.

-Es curioso que asistas a la fiesta con un tucán parlante….- Bromeó, haciendo que Annie se enojara.

-¡No te descargues con mi pareja de baile! ¡Ambas sabemos que eres lo suficientemente fea como para espantar a un ejército!-

-¿A sí? – Los ojos de ambas chicas se encontraron en un choque eléctrico - ¡Grrr! – Exclamaron ambas.

-Oigan….- Bertholt intentó calmarlas – Ustedes dos deberían relajarse un poco…..-

-¡Hmp!- Mikasa se volteó al igual que Annie. Sus miradas se hicieron completamente molestas y la rubia dejo que su enemiga caminará hacía un lugar menos conflictivo. – No te preocupes, ella es mi rival, es normal que nos tratemos de esta manera….- Le dijo Annie.

-Pero si se acaban de conocer hoy, no es posible que sean rivales tan rápido….-

-No creas eso. Ella y yo íbamos al mismo jardín, luego fuimos juntas a la misma escuela de primaria. Tuvimos muchas competencias en el amor, aunque todas siguen quedando en un empate…..- Explicaba.

Bertholt suspiró y junto a la rubia, caminaron hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Reiner y los demás. Conforme a aquello las conversaciones emergieron. Las chicas por su lado, hablando de temas superficiales como la moda, los vestidos y las joyas, mientras que el moreno simplemente miraba el cielo decorado de estrellas. Cuando de pronto sintió la mano del rubio tocar su hombro.

Rápidamente Bertholt se volteó y vio que tenía dos vasos con ponche - Aquí tienes….- Le sonrió.

-Gracias….- Acepto su entrega y Reiner, por consiguiente, se sentó a su lado –

-¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas….?-

-No es nada….- Negó con la cabeza el moreno – Solo recordaba cosas del pasado….-

-¿Cosas como de tu infancia…?-

-Un poco más alineado a la adolescencia. Tengo muchos recuerdos borrosos…..- Le volvió a sonreír – No sé qué sucedió conmigo después de todos esos incidentes…. No sé si quiera, que pasó en ese entonces…- Apretó su vaso con un poco de fuerza – Me gustaría recordar las cosas…. Que olvide….-

Reiner lo miró con seriedad – Yo…. Quisiera disculparme por lo que sucedió en la mañana…. No era mi intención hacerte recordar lo que te puso de esa manera… ¿Lo que piensas ahora tiene relación con lo anterior?-

-Um…..- Se sorprendió cuando el ángel le sonrió. Aquel gesto fue una forma de Bertholt para decir que sí, sin embargo, el prefirió que Reiner lo descubriera por sí mismo – No te preocupes. Hace ya mucho tiempo que dije que no era bueno que resguardara el incidente. Aunque me gustaría contarte lo que en verdad sucedió…..-

-¿Estás seguro de ello…? ¿No sería mejor que se lo contarás a otro ángel….?-

- Yo… siento que puedo confiar en ti. Es primera vez que tengo un amigo demonio tan agradable, al igual que aquella chica… Annie. Estaré dispuesto siempre y cuando tú quieras escucharme….-

-Tú sabes que yo no estaré con nadie más que no sea contigo esta noche – Le sonrió – Aún no estoy listo para decirle a Christa mis sentimientos… así que es bueno que nosotros nos conozcamos más….-

Bertholt se tranquilizó – Fue hace unos años… cuando yo tenía diez o menos… Mis padres eran poderosos arcángeles del mundo celestial y esperaban que yo fuera de la misma forma. Tenían la seguridad que yo nacería con su mismo poder y con su misma categoría, lamentablemente no fue así y cuando mi Padre lo descubrió sintió una angustia por dentro. Perdí su atención y comenzó a verme como alguien que no tenía mucho talento como si fuera de clase alta. Sin embargo, hubo un día en el que el reino celestial fue atacado por los demonios…. Seres imprudentes que se habían aburrido como equilibristas y decidieron atacar la base de la civilización. Mi madre intentó esconderme…. Mi padre peleo con todas sus fuerzas… más, ambos fueron asesinados en nuestra propia casa, mientras yo, simplemente observaba la manera en la que la sangre caía en mis mejillas-

-Berth… eso es muy…..- Reiner apretó su mano con fuerza.

-Lo único que recuerdo de aquel demonio que me dejó vivo… fue un collar en forma de luna…. Que llevaba consigo. Desde aquel entonces lo he estado buscando, para que pague por lo que ha hecho….-

-Me siento mal de tan solo escuchar eso… No deberías ser mi amigo si un demonio te causo tantos problemas….-

-Tú eres diferente…. Tienes un espíritu cálido y acogedor – El moreno le sonrió – Yo sé que puedo confiar en ti…. – Volteó su mirada hacía la luna – Simplemente la odio…. Porque me quitó todo lo que tenía…. Yo…. Quisiera encontrar a ese demonio y matarlo…..- Reiner se fijó en la mirada de Bertholt que se hizo un poco más siniestra y sus ojos que comenzaban a temblar.

El rubio coloco su mano en el hombro de Bertholt logrando que él rápidamente se volteara a mirarlo – Ahora tienes que comenzar a restaurar ese "Todo", puedes empezar por pasar más tiempo conmigo y con Annie. No quiero que estés solo después de todo eso… Yo siendo un demonio se lo que es estar solo… Annie también lo sabe muy bien. Así que, que mejor manera de empezar de cero… ¿No?-

-Tienes razón….- Sonrió Berth –

Reiner sabe que si un ángel asesina cualquier personaje con intenciones personales en las que disfrute ver el sufrimiento ajeno en vez de generar justicia, se convertirá automáticamente en un ángel caído. Prefirió ignorar aquella parte donde Berth declaró encontrar a dicho demonio porque suponía que él, lo que quiere de esa manera para llevar a cabo la justicia, no obstante, aún guardaba sus dudas sobre los comportamientos extraños del joven.

Caminó con su compañero a la salida del instituto y junto a Christa y las demás, caminaron hacía la casa de ella para asegurarse de que llegara sana y salva.

-Reiner… estas muy callado…. ¿Qué sucedió…?- Preguntó la arcángel confundida.

-No es nada…. No te preocupes por mí…..-

-Pareces preocupado…. Puedo ver en tu rostro que así es….- Bromeó Ymir.

-A lo mejor esta angustiado de que no llegará a ver el estreno de su serie favorita a tiempo – Supuso Annie.

El rubio simplemente sonrió molesto ante su suposición y asintió – Si…. Tal vez sea eso…-

Por otro lado, Bertholt lo observaba un poco nervioso. Él no quería que se preocupara tanto por su asunto. Comenzó a pensar, en que tal vez haya sido un error haberle comentado sobre aquello.

Sin embargo, cuando los asuntos personales de cada uno ya generaban demasiada angustia, los demonios se pusieron alerta cuando notaron la presencia de uno más dentro de aquella situación. El silencio se hizo bastante agudo y las sombras comenzaron a reír sobrenaturalmente. Reiner se puso delante de Christa para prevenir cualquier cosa, mientras los demás, observaban la manera en la que una de la sombras, se convertía lentamente en un humano de carne y hueso.

-Vaya… Vaya… miren con quien me he encontrado en este lugar….- Dijo aquel ángel de alas negras.

-¿Un ángel caído?- Se preguntó Ymir – Esto estará bastante bueno…..- Sonrió con maldad.

La exiliada se lamió los labios con sensualidad – Sucia demonio intentando provocarme…. ¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a una amiga tuya….? – Bromeó – Ahora somos del mismo bando…. Por ende, no tienes que ser tan vulgar cuando te diriges a una aliada….-

-¡Jamás podría ser amiga de un ángel caído! ¡Tú nunca podrás ser parte del mundo demonio! ¡Le faltas el respeto a los demonios y a nuestro rey! ¡Lucifer-Sama…! –

-Que chica más insolente….- Bromeó - ¿Eres amiga de un arcángel pero no puedes tolerarme a mí? Que ambas somos exiliadas del cielo y que fuimos condenadas a vivir en la oscuridad…. – Se volteó a mirar a Christa – Tú no eres más que una sucia arpía… mintiéndole a la gente para que crean en tu estúpido Dios…. – Se lamio los labios nuevamente – Él me mando al exilio por un simple pecado… vaya gentileza-

Bertholt se puso delante de la rubia y miró al ángel caído con desprecio - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

-Vaya… vaya… ¿Quién es él? ¿Tu novio? Menuda forma de tratar a una dama….- Rio –

-¿Crees que es gracioso que trates así a mi amiga? ¿Vas a decirme a que viniste o no….?-

-Por favor… aquí soy yo la que hace las preguntas. Ustedes los ángeles son tan estrictos…. Tan estúpidos… que no tienen tiempo de relajarse…. Por ello es que me aburrí y me fui. Ahora puedo hacer lo que se me venga a la gana… - Bertholt comenzó a molestarse cada vez más de los balbuceos de aquella. – Oye… espera….- Reconoció el rostro del moreno - ¿Tú no eres ese chico que sufría por la manera en la que sus padres fueron asesinados por demonios? – Rio a carcajadas - ¡Vaya…! Te conozco muy bien… todo el cielo se entera de los problemas ajenos…. Pero simplemente tus padres fueron una escoria…. Se merecían completamente el asesinato… y tú que por consiguiente fuiste condenado a vivir en la soledad…..-

El ángel caído se quedó callado cuando se dio cuenta de que algo le impedía pronunciar palabras, observó a sus enemigos con rabia y luego se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo, había sido herido por una flecha de luz que al momento de ser descubierta, la obligó a toser sangre por sus labios. Sus ojos comenzaron a temblar, su cuerpo se paralizó y nuevamente observó la mirada de Bertholt, que discretamente sonreía con maldad.

-Hablas mucho… En verdad eres una gran molestia….- Le dijo el moreno con un rostro bastante serio.

Ante aquello, un poderoso rayo cayó encima del ángel caído, haciendo que aquella gritara con fuerza. Las plumas negras saltaron con exageración, mientras que lentamente el destello se iba apagando.

-¿Qué rayos ha sido eso…? – Ymir se estiro – Yo quería pelear….-

-No seas así Ymir… Bertholt arregló las cosas más rápido de lo esperado….-

-Berth….- Reiner se dio cuenta que el chico estaba mirando el suelo bastante callado. Intento caminar hacia él pero fue frenado por la manera en la que Annie había ido primero.

-Me voy a ir primero… Christa espero llegues bien a tu casa. Reiner, hablaremos más tarde….- Intentó irse pero fue tomado de la mano por la rubia.

-No te vayas…. Quédate aquí….-

-No quiero… quiero irme a mi casa ahora….- Jaló de su mano. – Por favor suéltame…-

Annie intentó sonreírle – Si te quedas podemos pasar más tiempo juntos y…. bueno….-

-¡Te dije que me sueltes! ¡Maldita sea!- Respondió furioso y saco su mano de la restricción de la rubia.

Junto con la impresión de los demás, Berth se sintió un idiota y rápidamente volteó su mirada – Lo siento Annie…- Paso su mano por su frente – Estoy muy nervioso… debo irme….-

Justo cuando intentó escapar, Reiner tomo su hombro – No olvides… la promesa que te hice Berth….-

-No es necesario que hagas cosas por mí…. Yo no quiero molestar a nadie….- Quitó aquella mano.

El rubio se molestó ante aquello y rápidamente lo golpeo contra una pared. Reiner coloco sus manos en los alrededores del chico para que no escapara - ¡¿Quieres llorar?! ¿Gritar? ¿O algo por el estilo? Aquí estoy para que te desahogues…-

Bertholt lo miró impresionado y justo cuando intentó llorar, recordó su orgullo y empujo a Reiner.

-Idiota….- Se limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas – Lo único que quiero es descansar… es todo….- Ante aquello comenzó a caminar sin el freno de nadie – Nos vemos mañana….-

Annie simplemente se quedó impresionada de la actitud salvaje de su compañero. Reiner al igual que las otras chicas observaron la ida de Bertholt con preocupación. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien en él y junto a Annie no se iba a quedar ahí viendo como realmente sufría por dentro.


End file.
